Esclavos de la Sociedad
by BlesiMellado17
Summary: -¿Esclavos de la sociedad? ¿Enserio?- pregunto divertida.-Si, lo se. Es demasiado ridículo, pero es la verdad- le respondí.-No, no es ridículo, de hecho hasta es original. Una platica entre hermanos que se convierte en ¿Una clase moral?


Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Mis pies me dolían un carajo y no había ninguna jodida banca en todo el maldito parque. ¿Es que acaso esas personas no tienen casa y ahora viven en el parque? Digo, hay como 20 putos parques con muchas y mejores bancas que este. . . ¿y tenían que estar justamente en este? ¿O acaso se volvieron inmunes al frio? Porqué máximo estamos a -4º bajo cero.

Mire a Alice que estaba a mi lado parada de puntitas buscando inútilmente una banca libre para sentarnos. ¡Bah! como si alguien de su estatura pudiera ver sobre el mar de gente que nos rodeaba. _Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no? _Pensé, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en mi rostro. Una sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente gracias a un pendejo que paso demasiado cerca de mí y me piso un pie. Mi pie. Mi pie que estaba tan adolorido por una caminata con mi hermana por todo en centro comercial durante 8 horas. ¡8 MALDITAS HORAS! ¡Para que luego venga un pendejo y te lo machaque a pisotones! Simplemente GENIAL.

-¡Mierda!- dije con dolor mientras me hincaba rápidamente para sobarme mi hermoso pie derecho.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas pedazo de imbécil!- le grite al idiota y ¿sabes cómo me contesto el hijo de puta? Me enseño el dedo. Ni siquiera de digno a verme.

Escuche una risita a mi lado y mire rápidamente a Alice. Me miraba con burla.

-¿Qué?- le gruñí al mismo tiempo que me paraba disimulando el dolor.

-Nada- dijo divertida levantando los brazos en un gesto de inocente.

Perra.

Se burla de mí porque no está sufriendo lo mismo. Apoye mi peso en la pierna izquierda, asi evitaría lastimarme más la otra. Era increíble que a pesar de las 8 horas de recorrido por el centro comercial y sus tacones de aguja siga como nueva. Pero claro, como dicen por ahí, la práctica hace al maestro.

-¿Sabes? siempre han dicho que las mujeres somos demasiado débiles y quejicas. Pero son ustedes los hombres sensibles que una mariquita- me dijo muy filosóficamente la enana. Ella era tan feminista.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a tratar de abrirse paso entre la multitud pero su estatura se lo impidió.

-Mierda- murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Sabes lo que es eso? KARMA- le dije con burla.

-Solo cállate y sácanos de aquí-dijo con enojo ignorando mi comentario.

-Por si no lo recuerdas enana, estoy invalido- dije recalcando lo obvio mientras señalaba mi pie derecho.

Alice solo rodo los ojos y empezó a buscar en una bolsa de compras algo.

-¿Qué buscas?- le pregunte curioso.

-Unos zapatos planos, estos tacones están matándome- me contesto sin dejar de buscar.

-¿Tan rápido y ya te rebajas de nivel?- dije en plan de broma. Ella solo me gruño.

Mi pierna izquierda me empezó a doler, y rápidamente cambie el peso a la otra pierna, cosa de la que me arrepentí pues solo me lastime mi pie y volví a mi posición original.

¡Diablos!. Lo único que yo quería sentarme y todas las bancas seguían ocupadas. Mire a Alice. Se debatía entre unas zapatillas gris y negras, no se decidía cual combinaba mejor con su atuendo. Mujeres.

Bien tendría que usar el plan B. Era una lástima, porque la verdad amaba este pantalón y ahora lo tendría que ensuciar. Ni modo. Con un suspiro deje caer al piso las bolsas de compra de mi hermana y me deje caer junto a ellas.

-Ahhh, por fin un descanso para mis piecitos- murmure con satisfacción.

La gente que pasaba alrededor de donde estaba sentado se quedaba mirándome con extrañeza y burla ¡Ja! Como si me importara mucho lo que esos idiotas pensaran. _Si es que son capaces de hacerlo._

Alice al igual que los idiotas, me miraba extrañada.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó.

-Demonios Ali, tan vieja estas que ya se te olvido lo que es estar sentado- me lleve la mano al pecho dramatizando- ¡Qué será del futuro del mundo!-

Ali rió divertida y negó con la cabeza.

-No me refería a eso, imbécil. ¿Por qué estas sentado en el piso? Estas haciendo el ridículo.- dijo divertida.

Fruncí el ceño. Su comentario había sonado tan superficial, y yo odio a las personas superficiales. Las odio tanto como una patada a los huevos, o sea demasiado.

_Solo cállate, enana. _Pensé repentinamente molesto.

-Edward, vamos, levántate. Pareces un idiota ahí sentado, pronto encontraremos una banca y podrás descansar tranquilamente- me extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. La ignore.

_Oh. Sigue hablando enana, estas dando en mi punto débil._

-No quiero- le respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos como niño pequeño.

-Ed, por favor ¡estas avergonzándome!-dijo enfadada.

_¡Bingo! Acabas de darle justo en el blanco, Ali._

-¿Y que?- respondí molesto- ¿Y que si te estoy avergonzando? ¿Y que si estoy haciendo el ridículo? ¿Y que si la gente piensa que estoy loco? ¿Y que si se burlan de mí? Me importa una mierda los demás piense sobre mi. Si estoy haciendo el ridículo, es mi problema. No tienen ningún derecho a opinar. Ahora, si tanto que estoy avergonzando ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y te vas a buscar una jodida banca?-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros, a pesar de estar rodeados de un mundo de gente. Alice tenía la mirada baja y su rostro se mostraba totalmente inexpresivo. Inmediatamente me sentí como un idiota. ¿Por qué le hable de esa forma a mi hermana pequeña?

-Oye Alice, discúlpame. Es solo que me molesto el comentario que dijiste. Sabes que soy muy delicado con ese tema.- Me disculpe pasándome la mano por el pelo con incomodidad.

-No importa- respondió con voz suave.

Ali se agacho y se quito sus tacones, quedando descalza sobre el frió y sucio piso. Se acerco a mí con paso gráciles y, repitiendo el mismo patrón, soltó las bolsas de compra a sus lados y se dejo caer al suelo.

La mire sorprendido.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?- pregunte.

-Tienes razón- dijo ignorando mi pregunta.-A quien le importa la opinión de los demás. Aun que a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme por ella.- suspiro profundamente y luego añadió en broma- Supongo que es parte de la adolescencia.

-No te preocupes, Ali. Recuerda que yo también fui un esclavo de la sociedad.- respondí mientras pasaba un brazo por sus hombro para abrazarla.

Alice me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué?- pregunte inocentemente.

-¿Esclavos de la sociedad? ¿Enserio?- pregunto divertida.

-Si, lo se. Es demasiado ridículo, pero es la verdad- le respondí.

-No, no es ridículo, de hecho hasta es original-me dijo.

-Y profundo, no lo olvides.- agregue.

Rió divertida, pero luego frunció el ceño –Pero ¿Por qué esa frase?-

-Porque eso es lo que somos. Unos esclavos siendo sometidos a las reglas de la sociedad. Todo gira alrededor de lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. Lo correcto es lo que ellos desean que hagas y lo malo es lo que tú deseas. De esa forman hacen que suprimamos todos nuestros deseos y sueños, para hacer lo que ellos esperan de nosotros. Y poco a poco nos vamos convirtiendo en personas huecas y sin voluntad. Que no ponerte esta ropa porque pensaran que eres un delincuente. Que no te puede gustar esto porque dirán que eres raro. Que no puedes tener un manera de pensar diferente por que dirán que estas loco ¡Pura mierda! Las pocas personas que tienen el suficiente valor para rebelarse y luchar por sus sueños, formas de pensar o gustos, son catalogados como raros, y los excluyen de la sociedad. Se burlan de ellos, los humillan, los hacen menos. Es como esos idiotas.- señale al grupo de jóvenes que estaba cerca de nosotros y se estaban riendo mientras nos miraban- Se burlan de nosotros porque estamos sentados en el suelo. Idiotas.

-Wow. Eso es sin duda lo más profundo e inteligente que te oído decir, excepto tal vez lo ultimo.-Bromeo.

-Lo se- suspire- Hay veces en las que no puedo controlar tanto ingenio. Suficiente tengo con ser extremadamente sexy. ¡Es tan difícil ser yo!-

-No se como Bella te soporta, eres tan egocéntrico- me gruño.

-Por que me ama de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago.- le dije soñadoramente pensando en mi hermosa novia.

Rodó los ojos.

-Vamonos ya Romeo, que llegaremos tarde a casa-dijo levantándose del piso.

-Si, vamos- respondí levantándome también del piso- Ya deseo llegar a casa para ver a mi Julieta-

-Oh, cállate. Si sigues de esa forma te juro que me va a dar diabetes- gruño fastidiada comenzando a caminar.

-¡Hey, se te olvidaron las bolsa!-le grite.

-No se me olvidaron. Tu las llevaras.- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunte

-¡Por empalagoso!- grito empezando a correr.

_Maldita enana._


End file.
